


Living life

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bee Castiel, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Cute Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Falling Castiel, Human Castiel, M/M, Male Friendship, My First Destiel Fanfic, My First Fanfic, Overprotective Dean, Pre-Slash, Protective Dean Winchester, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to my editors who help me make it though.  lovely Feedback, this just short sweet fic between Castile and Dean, while Castiel stay human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living life

**Author's Note:**

> again to my editor and friend in helping me make this story happen. it short and sweet.

Dean loved cas with all his heart and soul. After castiel become a full time human everything change for Dean his feelings for one thing. One of the things Dean notice was that cas was more child-like still in wonderment.  
Of the world as cas accustomed to his new life Dean and Sam, were sitting outside on baby drinking ice cold beers, it was warm enough to be outside.  
And they were both enjoying the day.  
Dean watch cas with small smile as the former angel followed a bee around. He could feel his brother watching him again. "What, Bitch"? He asked without taking his attention off Cas." Nothing jerk" , Sam was quick to respond. He waited  
Moment , talking a long pull of his beer. As he considered what to say.  
" I'm lucky to have Cas in my life" Dean said after long silence " without him, I'd be lost." Can't imagine my life with out him."he is my everything, " he said quietly.  
Sam nodded " you need to tell him that." Dean know that? He wanted to tell Cas he wanted something normal. Like white picket fences and fairy tale wedding. But those we're impossible dreams for someone like him. Or were they?  
Cas wasn't no normal human he was much as angel. His angel as the moment cas touched him in hell and pull his sorry ass out. He was madly deeply in love.  
You going to have to tell Cas said Sam. Dean know that. He wanted to tell Cas he wanted something normal. White picked fences, and wedding but those were impossible dreams for someone like him. Or were they? " you going to have to tell Cas said Sam. Again said. "I know jerk" Dean said. He wanted the white wedding, white house, the dog, even kid's if he was being honest.  
As Cas came running up with tears falling down his distraught face. "I kill it" Castiel cried.  
Both winchaster shared a confused look, mouthing " I kill it" at each other. Then shrugging."killed what " Sam asked.  
Castiel held up a hand finger, unfurling from tight fist. To reveal a small bumble bee in his palm. It was very still and looked a little smushed. " I killed it". Castiel repeated. " oh Cas " Dean said " it happens to them when you get stung. " bees die not you fault, he said pulling Cas into hug, he rubbed at Cas back hearing him calmed, his breathing slow, and steady Dean held Cas out at arm length," why don't you and Sammy put some ice on your wrist, it will help with swelling.  
Cas nodded at him, wiping his face free hand. Dean smile indulgently.  
Maybe Sammy can put bee documentary you like so much okay?  
Castiel nodded sniffle "Kay. Sammy " I killed it" he said sadly, turning to younger winchaster as Sam lead inside. "Yeah Sam said at lost for anything else to say he patted the former angels shoulder." Its okay Cas," he consoled. Dean smile as he watched both his brother and Cas walk inside.  
Later that night, Cas and Dean were sprawled out on the sofa watching D.R. Sexy, M.D.

" I don't belong here, " Castiel whispered. " I'm not Angel anymore ". " I know ,Cas, Dean said, muting the TV and turning to face him as well. " I still need you, Cas , Sammy, does too. We both need you. Right here. I-I love you, Cas. "You do"? Castiel asked, eyes wide. Dean nodded." I do, love you that moment we first time we met. You,re my angel, " he said,pulling Cas into hug and kissing him softly, slowly " I want you," he said pulling, back little." Just you," " I love you Dean. " " yeah, I love you too Cas, " Dean said smiling . He knew this how he imagined his life be with Cas. Just one look was beautiful thing.  
The end


End file.
